


little bunny.

by spitbox



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Crossdressing, M/M, maybe a lil pet play, obvi, top joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitbox/pseuds/spitbox
Summary: he wasnt one for dressing up like this— it almost embarrassed him. but.. he couldnt help but pick it up when he found the playboy bunny costume at the near costume shop that was going out of business. something in him drew him to it. made his stomach flutter with that feeling he gets when j holds his chin in his fingers, or when he calls him ‘bunny.’bunny. he was his bunny.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (Heath Ledger)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	little bunny.

arthur huffed, his thin fingers grasping the zipper at the back of his costume and starting to zip it up to the top. he struggled for a moment, yet finally finished and shyly smiled to himself in the slightly broken mirror. turning to the mattress, he grasped the soft bunny tail to pin onto the back of the velvet material.   
he wasnt one for dressing up like this— it almost embarrassed him. but.. he couldnt help but pick it up when he found the playboy bunny costume at the near costume shop that was going out of business. something in him drew him to it. made his stomach flutter with that feeling he gets when j holds his chin in his fingers, or when he calls him ‘bunny.’  
bunny. he was his bunny.  
running his fingertips along the silky fabric of the deep red outfit, he couldnt help but giggle at his reflection in the mirror. all he needed was a pair of heels, and he would look like one of the strippers at hahas. he always admired them in a way. how enchanting they looked in their large platform heels and tiny skirts, or no skirts at all. breast bouncing along as they walked with small tops or bras on. it was then arthur realized he wished— no, wanted to be like that. a deep need that grew till he caved into his sick fantasy. a boy dressing in skirts and lingerie wasnt the norm obviously. but fuck, who says he couldnt do it in the privacy of his home?  
well. what he thought was private at the moment.  
“oh?” a rough voice broke the silence of the room, causing arthur to spin around and clutch at himself. his cheeks turned a deep red, almost the same as his costume as he stared at his lover with wide eyes.   
“you, uh... you weren’t supposed to see this.” he stated in his usual child like voice, his still green locks falling down into his face. his trembling hands grasped at his chest, as if there was something to hide there. a deep chuckle came from the tall clown across the room, making arthur gaze up at him with parted lips. “dont laugh at me. its not funny.” he mumbled, pouting almost as his brows furrowed and he tried to swallow down a fit that was beginning to burn in his throat.   
purple gloves soon gently ran along the wall as j came closer to the shaking other, a smirk painted on his scarred and white face. “is someone embarrassed?” he teased, raising a brow as he let his fingers rub the silk fabric of the bunny ears on his head. “i said quit..” the smaller one huffed, a hand finding his way to his suited chest to try and push j away. “ah, ah— little bunny.” his voice seemed to drip with lust as he teased him, making arthurs breath hitch and his hand grasp the shirt under his vest.   
god. that stupid fucking nickname.  
it made his knees weak and his stomach flip.   
fingers digging into the expensive fabric of j’s button up, arthur found his body being pushed into the vanity which soon resulted in him sitting top of it. j pulled away from him to run his hands along his legs that stayed pressed tightly together. “youre a good little bunny, yeah?” one of his hands reached to grip his lovers chin as he nodded his head, swallowing hard. “how about, uh, bunny gets on his knees for me then? you know ive had a lonnngg day.” j asked slowly and lowly, his voice scratchy as he took his hand away from arthurs chin to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear.   
arthur didnt even seem to hesitate to nod his head and carefully get off the vanity, hitting the carpet on his soon to be pink knees as he got to work undoing the clasp of the suspenders j wore, biting down on his lip as his finger tips graced the button on his pants before popping it out of the hole and letting the zipper unzip itself as he pulled the pinstriped pants down. gracing his fingers over the bulge tenting his boxers before licking his lips and slipping his hand under the waistline and pulling which let j’s cock spring free.   
“shit..” j mumbled, chuckling afterwards and humming in his throat as arthur grasped his length with needy hands. his thumb ran along the wet pink tip, leaning in so his lips could press soft kisses to the head going down the base. soon came the kitten laps and slow rhythm of arties hand, making the killer clown above him groan and lean forward a little so he could grab the vanity in response, head hanging as he let his other hand find its way through the others green hair.   
it didnt take but mere seconds it seemed for the males cock to be buried in the bunny boys mouth, causing him to gag as it hit the back of his throat. j let out a soft ‘sorry’ as he smirked, tugging on his messy locks and letting his hips thrust into his mouth roughly. keeping a hard pace, spit pooling into the bottoms mouth and soon causing him to drool. a sudden pull out caused arthur to cough softly, mouth half open as he gazed up at the painted faced clown.   
“w.. why’d you stop?” he asked in a hesitant, faux innocent voice as he licked his spit covered lips. j bent down to wipe the drool from his chin and bottom lip, smirking as he licked his finger and grabbed hold of the green locks in front of him. “id rather cum in something else.” he huffed out and pulled him up by his arms, pushing him down onto the mattress with caused a cushioned thud. a light gasp escaped arthur as he held himself up on his elbows, his knees slightly burning as he sat himself on them onto to feel a gloved hand grab his hip and quickly unzip the costume he was in, pulling it off his sensitive body to drop it onto the floor which left him in the silk rabbit ears. whimpering, he bit down on his bottom lip and gripped the blanket beneath him.   
“you bruise easily.” j stated as he ungloved his hands and stared down at the purple and brown bruises that covered the smaller ones back from their last run in with the bats, furrowing his thin brows and reaching a hand to push down on one which gifted him a gasp and a whine from the other.   
“stop it.” he murmured, eyes shut and body trying to pull away from his touch which only caused him to grab hold of him by his waist, pressing him against his cock. “you know im just teasing, bunny.” the clown laughed, letting go to move down to the side of the mattress and grab the lube bottle he had tossed from their last playtime. he made sure to lather his two fingers before prepping arthur as usual.   
well, not usual. sometimes the two would have a quickie somewhere and have to use the little bit of spit j could muster, which made arthur suck in his breath and usually whine out a “t-too fast! be gentle.”   
though, this time j made sure to be gentle. slow, pushing in the wet tip and holding onto arthurs waist with one hand as he let out a soft ’ah, fuck.’ in response. slow thrust at first as he dug his fingers into his pale skin and sucked in a breath. “tight bunny, arent you?” his voice was low as he spoke, licking his scarred lip and starting a quicker pace with his hips which made arthur whimper again, a few light moans escaping his throat as he buried his face into the pillow.   
even when j began to slam into him with a needy force and hit his spot, arthur still hand his hands gripping the soft blanket and face buried into the pillow as his whimpers, whines and moans only got quicker and louder. more little ‘ah, fuck!’ and ‘oh god.’s fell from his mouth, though muffled still loud enough to be heard by j as the sound of their skin hitting started to fill the room. his chest rised and fell quickly, his body trembling as the top leaned over him to press messy kisses along his bruised back till he felt him start to shiver and pant. he knew what that meant.   
reaching his free hand down the brown-green haired male started to rub the tip of his lovers precum covered cock with his thumb, making artie gasp and throw his head back from the spit covered pillow. “hah, god! ah.. i—” gasping and shutting his eyes tightly, a hot liquid hit j’s large hand as he milked him through the orgasm before his followed, making sure he was buried deep in the other as he did so which made arthur shyly smile and give a lustful giggle.   
pulling out, he grabbed hold of the tiny ones body to filp him over onto his back and grab hold of his throat, leaning down with a wide and almost comic grin to press a wet kiss to his lips, making his red paint stain his clean lips when he pulled away and tapped his nose while he panted with a cum covered stomach.   
“thanks, bunny. i appreciate it.” he teased, kissing his cheek and letting go of his throat to stand up and walk to the bathroom to shower, leaving the little bunny eared bottom to tremble on the busted mattress till he had the strength to follow behind his master.


End file.
